The End or Beginning?
by trunks-pan4life
Summary: Pan, Trunks, and Goten find themselves to be the only survivors of something they don't know about. Goten finds Trunks and Pan... they see...Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you are all having an awesome Christmas Eve! New fanfic, my sister's idea, I shall work on this one while updating the others! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dbz is NOT mine!

~Waking Up~

Dizziness filled her eyes, making it hard for her to see. She tried lifting her arms, but she couldn't feel them. After getting some vision, she tried once more. The ground was boiling her and she needed to move before she melted. Her mouth was dry and thirsty. It was pleading for food as well as her stomach ached for something to eat.

As the sun blazed at his face like molten lava, he attempted to open his eyes. He couldn't open them due to the brightness. He wondered how long he's been asleep. He tried moving, failing to do so. The sun was unbearable and he was dying for something to drink, anything. He looked around after finally gaining his vision. He saw nothing but buildings smashed into pieces. The whole area was covered by dirt and broken limbs. He had to get up quick.

She looked around and noticed everything in silence. Where was she and what happened? She got some of her energy back and made a move to at least sit up. She rubbed her aching head and calmed herself from the dizziness. She turned around to see someone a block away. It looked familiar, so she yelled out.

"Hey!" He forced his head to turn around at the voice and answered. "Hey!"

She grew a smile and made sure to not waste any energy. She saw him sit up, but he was also dehydrated from the heat. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. He was about a block away, but her echo made it sound like he was a mile away.

He shook his head no and looked down. He wanted to stand up and figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being at work. He turned to face her again, but he saw her on the verge of tears. "Don't worry! I'll be right there, I just need to gather some energy!" he coughed and yelled at the same time.

She nodded and held onto her arm. It felt broken, but she didn't know why. Before all this, she was headed to her friend's work. She didn't even want to think of what happened. She came out of her thoughts when she saw the man limping to her. As he got closer, she realized who it was.

"Trunks!" she was relieved that it was him. "Pan?" he asked smiling. Pan nodded her head slowly. Trunks picked up his pace and reached her in about a minute. His left arm also felt damaged and his back was giving him a hard time as well.

He collapsed once he got to Pan. "What happened?" she asked hugging him gently. He tried moving his arms, but it was no use. "I wish I knew. I was at work and then all of a sudden I wake up like this." Pan sighed.

"Look at this place. Where is everyone?" she asked. Her voice was raspy at the dryness. "We need to find water. It's the only energy that can refill us for a while." Pan nodded holding back her coughs. Trunks tried moving his legs to get up, but he was too tired to move. "I have enough energy to get to that soda machine over there." Trunks looked to where she was referring to.

He held onto his starving stomach and agreed. Pan slowly got up and almost tripped. She tried to walk calmly over to the machine without fainting. It felt like it was miles away from her when it was about 30 feet away.

Trunks watched her go and fell on his back. When he looked at the blazing sky, he saw something coming closer. He wanted to warn Pan, but it was too late. The person landed and walked up to him.

Pan reached the machine and punched the machine. She had no strength to lay a punch, but thankfully, there was a piece of sharp metal next to it. She picked it up and held on to it tightly, her biker gloves protecting her from getting cut. She forced the metal into the machine and opened it up. She threw the metal to the ground before picking up as many sodas and waters she can hold. When she turned around she saw someone next to Trunks. she panicked and walked faster.

Trunks smiled at the man before. He was so glad that he was full of energy. "Trunks, you ok?" he asked. Trunks coughed out for a drink, but Pan wasn't there yet. "Pan's getting water. She's as bad as me, so go help her out." He nodded and saw Pan pushing herself to get to Trunks.

He quickly flew over to her and picked her up slowly. Pan held onto her yells when she saw who it was. "Uncle Goten!" Goten laughed and flew her over to Trunks. He opened up the water and gave them each. He had to give Trunks, for he still couldn't move. "Do you know what happened?" asked Pan. Goten frowned after giving Trunks another water. "I'm afraid not. I was in the same shape as you guys earlier, but since I was training, I had a Sensu bean with me."

"Do you have any left?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head. "I only carried one with me at the time." Pan looked at the mess there was. What caused all this? A new enemy perhaps? "Have you seen anyone else?" he asked. "No, I came straight to where I felt energy sources. You two were the only ones I barely sensed."

The two stared at each other before looking back at Goten. "So, our parents" Goten nodded at Pan. "I believe so." Pan wanted to cry, but she had no water. She needed that water for energy and it wasn't going to be wasted on something like this. Her parents have to be alive. "Are you sure?" Trunks asked sitting up and clearing his throat.

"Well I'm not positive, but it's better to lower our expectations right now. We need to focus on you two getting better." They agreed and sat there for about an hour. Pan was getting tired of the heat and wanted to go rest somewhere else. "Can we go?" she mumbled. Goten looked over at Trunks and it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"I guess we can go, but do you two have enough energy for a whole trip?" Trunks stood up carefully and smiled. "I can, but I think up to Capsule Corp." Pan got up as well but she looked upset. "What's wrong Pan?" he asked. "Turn around."

Trunks's smile disappeared, but didn't dare to look. "No. no. no!" he yelled in frustration. He couldn't believe his home was gone. His parents must be alive. His father was one of the strongest. "We have to go look for my parents." He said. Goten nodded. "What about mine?" she asked. "We'll search for yours after since my home is a lot closer." He responded slowly, trying to not let his emotions take over.

They flew to Capsule Corp. and entered what was left of the building. Smashed walls and broken glass was found everywhere. Trunks tried not to shed a tear, but he was finding it difficult once he saw someone on the floor.

He ran up to her and began crying like there was no tomorrow. "NO!" he yelled. "WHY?" Pan and Goten were crying as well, seeing Bulma pale as a ghost. Pan walked up to him. "Trunks, we have to move on." She whispered slowly while gasping. Trunks hugged his dead mother closer to him.

"There is no way she's dead! Who did this?" Goten kneeled down next to Trunks. "Come on, Trunks, we'll figure it all out once we head to the security room." Trunks shook his head. He didn't want to believe his own mother was gone. "I can't just leave her here." He gasped. Goten looked at Pan who was also in tears as him.

"We have no other choice." said Pan. Trunks didn't respond. "You have to save your energy. Let's go." said Goten, picking up Trunks by the arms. As he stood up, Bulma fell out of Trunks's grasp little by little. They kept walking, but Trunks was in front and he looked pissed. Pan had controlled her crying, along with Goten, but Trunks was still shedding tears.

They entered the security room where they could replay all the tapes. Trunks quickly turned on the backup system. "How long has this occurred?" he asked Goten. "It all happened yesterday." Trunks punched in the date and waited for the tapes to rewind. As soon as he saw Bulma walking by, his heart shattered. Goten and Pan held onto his hand as the pain hit all of them. They saw when an explosion occurred, but there was no footage of where or what caused it.

The three walked out, making sure to take the other way around. Goten decided it was best to stay somewhere dark. "It's so no one finds us and it's better than being out here in the heat." Both agreed and followed him into a small building that wasn't as damaged as the others.

When they entered, they assumed it was a shop mixed with a home. Pan looked around and found a room that had two beds. Goten found fresh food in the fridge and began preparing something to eat. Trunks went into the room with Pan and settled on one of the beds.

"Am I sharing with Goten?" he asked. Pan turned around to face him. He was still hurting and you could see it all over his face, so she played along with him. "If you want, you can sleep with me. It's your choice." They both began to laugh, something badly needed. They stopped their laughter after Pan felt her stomach growl for anything to eat. Goten came in a few seconds later.

"Lunch's ready." He cheered. Trunks and Pan helped each other over to the table that Goten built. It was a broken piece of a shelf that had been burnt off. They began eating in silence. They all wondered what was happening, and why couldn't they remember anything.

It was really difficult to swallow. Their throats still burned and their stomachs were too hungry to accept the food quick. They had to limit themselves since this place had lost most of its food.

After their lunch, Goten decided to keep watch while Trunks and Pan rested. "Are you sure you don't want sleep?" asked Trunks feeling pain in his left arm. "Positive" Pan walked up to him and said after coughing, "You're going to sleep as soon as the sun sets got it?" Goten nodded nervously and watched them head to the bedroom step by step. *We need to find the others. Before I found them, I found my own mother dead. I know what Trunks is going through."

New story, new chapters on their way, and this one was really short. I wanted to get this one out a bit fast than the others since my sister gave me the idea. Thank you all and review! Hope you all like it so far. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys and thank you to those who reviewed! Glad you liked it sis!

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.

After the sun set, Goten sighed and walked back inside where it was a lot warmer. The temperature made no sense. One minute it's 100 degrees and then all of a sudden it's below 20. That can't be good especially since they had no idea what's ahead of them.

Goten opened the door to their temporary room and found himself smiling. He heard Trunks's snore and saw Pan hugging her pillow as if nothing had occurred. He sat down next to Trunks and watched Pan stir in her sleep. She turned over and Goten decided to get some sleep himself. He pushed Trunks out of the way and lay down. The shattered glass didn't help with the freezing weather, but Goten knew it wasn't for long.

"Uncle Goten, Trunks wake up!" Trunks and Goten got up and looked all around. They took battle stances but didn't see anyone there, but Pan. Trunks groaned. "Pan, why'd you have to yell?" Pan crossed her arms. "Because you two wouldn't get up even if there was something after us." Goten got up. "She's got a point." Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, what did you make for breakfast?" He asked. Pan, making her frown. "What makes you think I made breakfast for you?"

Goten knew what was coming. *These two fight daily, and they're still good friends.* He kicked back and made the best of all this. "Because you love me."

"As if." Trunks grinned. "Oh come on _Panny_, you know you can't stay away." Pan held up her fist as if attacking and swung at Trunks, but Goten reached out before impact. "Ok, how about we get something to eat and then you two can settle you're little love fest." He teased. Trunks got up. "See, even Goten knows you love me." Pan ignored Trunks and walked out of the room. Trunks laughed but Goten slapped his back. "Ow, what was that for?" Goten frowned. "You'll see… if we survive all this." Then he walked out of the room. Trunks followed, but he didn't speak.

Pan brought their breakfast, which was scrambled eggs that haven't rotten in the heat. "Are you sure this all happened in two days?" she asked Goten. Trunks looked up at her, then at Goten. "Now that you mention it, it does feel like we've been passed out for a while." Goten shrugged unsure.

"We can assume it's been more than two days, but how can we be sure?" Pan sat down after setting their breakfast. They continued eating, while thinking, until they heard an explosion outside. "I guess we'll figure this out once we come back." said Trunks. Goten nodded and the two were about to leave. Pan quickly got up, but Trunks stopped her. "I don't think you should come along, Pan."

Pan crossed her arms. "Why not?" Goten felt bad. He knew she wouldn't back out of a fight. "Let her go, but don't get into trouble." Pan smiled and rushed out behind them. They each flew to where there was a huge fire coming from a building. The smoke grew as one man came out bleeding from his mouth. Goten quickly ran towards him and helped him get away.

"What happened?" he asked. He coughed out more blood, too much to stay alive. "Help. My. Daughter." He gasped out. Trunks looked at the building. He and Pan heard a young girl screaming for her life and flew inside. Goten gently put the man down after he passed away.

"Hello?" screamed Pan. Trunks began coughing at the smoke. "We're here to get you out! Where are you?" he yelled. Pan jumped over the broken stairway and landed in an almost crushed room. "Be careful Pan." He warned. Pan quickly picked up her pace when she heard the little girl yell out.

Once her yells lead her to a burning door, Pan didn't hesitate to knock it down with a kick. Fire ran through the whole door and spread itself enough to make Pan shield her eyes. "Where are you?" the little girl came out running from a closet and hugged Pan. Pan leaned down and picked her up. "You're going to be okay. Just cover your mouth from the smoke."

She nodded and Pan grabbed a nearby blanket that was about to get turned to ash. She covered the girl and ran out of the room.

Trunks began to get worried and jumped up the stairs too. "Pan!" he turned and saw Pan running from flames with a bundle in her hands. "You found her!" Pan nodded, both their faces now covered with ash. Trunks helped Pan leave the house, but before they exited, another explosion occurred in front of them. The little girl screamed with fear and yelled out, "I want my daddy!" Pan looked at Trunks with worry. He looked around and saw a small opening.

He ran over there and forced Pan out of the house. Pan breathed out, but she never saw Trunks come out. "Trunks come one!" he shook his head. "There's someone else in here! I'll be back!" Pan didn't want to let him go alone, but she forced herself to bring the little girl back to where Goten was.

Goten looked up and saw Pan. Pan gently uncovered the young girl to let her breathe. "Where's Trunks?" She ignored Goten and attended the girl. "Pan, where is he?"

Pan looked up at him with a worried look. She gestured towards the girl and he took the hint. "Oh, ummm, hey little girl, what's your name?" she pressed herself against Pan and looked at him with tears running down her cheek.

"Don't worry, he's my uncle, Goten." She sniffed and told them her name. "My name is Anika." Pan smiled at her and rubbed some of the ash from her own cheek. "How old are you Anika?" Anika looked around as if searching for something. "What happened to the man with purple hair?" Goten stared at Pan and she looked prepared to take off. "Pan, I'll go. You stay with Anika and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Pan scowled at him. "He's looking for someone inside the building, but be careful. There are a lot of explosions." Goten nodded and flew to the burning building. When he entered, he saw Trunks on the floor. Goten ran to him and helped him up. "Trunks, what happened?" Trunks groaned in pain as Goten pulled his arm over him.

Goten looked down, and saw him bleeding from his shoulder. "Who did this to you?" he shouted. Trunks didn't respond, so Goten ran them out of the house, avoiding any fires. Once they got out, Goten noticed Pan upset.

"What's wrong, Pan?" Pan looked at him. "Anika left to go search for her father as soon as you left to go find Trunks. I don't know how she can run so fast, but she got away." Goten lay Trunks slowly next to Pan. "What happened to Trunks?" she yelled realizing the amount of damage he took. "Someone must have ambushed him. There is no way this was done by a fire, and what do you mean she ran away?"

Pan quickly checked Trunks's wounds. Blood was already soaking his white button shirt. "We have to stop the blood from flowing." Goten nodded and removed his almost ripped suit jacket off and tied it around his shoulder.

"In what direction did she go?" he asked. Pan made sure Trunks was ok before responding. "She ran north, but I think she didn't go too far. She yelled at me saying 'We're all dying' over and over again." Goten gave her a surprised look. "She said that? She must have have lost her mind during the fire." Pan agreed. "That amount of shock is too much for a little child."

Trunks finally woke up and started breathing rasped breaths. The two looked at him and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, he saw the two with worry in their eyes. "Hey guys." He gasped. Pan let out a breath of relief and Goten smiled. "Care to explain?" he asked him. Trunks nodded and tried to sit up, but was forced down when he felt the sharp pain on his shoulder.

Pan carefully forced him down. "I got attacked."

"We figured that much, but who did it?" He looked at Pan, then at Goten, fear entering his light blue eyes. "It was her." Pan and Goten looked where Trunks was pointing at and were surprised to see who it was.

YAY! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! sorry for the rush, but i wouldn't be able to get on once it's New Years! so have a good one!


End file.
